


Hit or Miss

by kannelite



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannelite/pseuds/kannelite
Summary: Kim Jongin, a theatre actor acciddentally proposes to his long time boyfriend, Do Kyungsoo. He was never ready for marriage and wants to call it off and finds a way with the help of a WiKi How. Ofcourse, it won't end happy. How will he get Kyungsoo back? Just one hit or miss it.





	Hit or Miss

Kyungsoo stood just near the edge of the terrace breathing in deeply. If only this day isn’t the luckiest of all, Jongin’s first major play just has to be showed today, of all dates! It’s not like he’s not happy for his boyfriend but today is also their anniversary and they can’t even celebrate properly because he is very busy. He even forgot that it’s today. His mind is so pre-occupied with his excitement. He’s been talking about it (the play) all day and Kyungsoo’s been waiting all day for him to greet but he didn’t receive even a single simple one it’s driving him so mad.   
“I can’t believe it Baek! I just can’t! I’m breaking up with him!” he continue ranting about it and Baek was just there listening and not talking. Where is his mouth when he needs it?   
“Aren’t you gonna say anything?” the angered guy snapped at him.   
“Well, you’re being scary as fuck how do you expect me to speak? Your eyes have been flaring with anger all this while like you’re gonna kill somebody.”   
“Well, I am! I’m gonna suck the life out of that dimwit Jongin!” he turned around and went inside his unit.   
He doesn’t exacly has the intention of cleaning but he kept on arranging the furnitures and wiping it all clean when it’s clean. He just have to release all the anger building up in him. How could he?   
Kyungsoo stomped his feet in annoyance as he sat on the couch. Baekhyun’s eyes were continuously following the guy’s every action, he hopes his eyes don’t get tangled up. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and groaned aloud.   
“Baekhyun! I don’t know what to do anymore!”   
“First, I commend you. You’ve never said much word before and with Jongin forgetting your anniversary I would like to inform you that you have uttered more than one thousand words already and some are repetitive,” wow that was so helpful. “Second is that instead of slumping and continuously ranting why don’t you make him remember and kill his ass out later?”   
“By that you mean?”   
“Cook for him and support him on his play and then smack his head hard for not remembering your anniversary. That’s what nice boyfriends do Kyung.”   
He was about to protest to Baek’s idea but his bestfriend beat him to it and told him that he wasn’t being a nice boyfriend for acting that way and that he is acting like a spoiled brat. And it was all coming from the almighty and mature Baekhyun! With his bestfriend scolding him about the way he was acting he was forced to drag himself inside the kitchen and cook Jongin’s favourite food.   
He was a little enlightened with Baek’s scolding. Baek was right, Jongin is tired and he should at least understand that. It’s not like he forgot their anniversary on purpose. Having set foot in the theatre’s building, Kyungsoo carefully and silently sneaked inside his lover’s dressing room, carrying the food he cooked for him.   
“Will you marry me?”   
Shocked was an understatement for the way the smaller feels upon hearing him utter those words. Kyungsoo almost dropped the food he was holding. Jongin was there infront of him standing and looking at him directly with wide eyes.   
“Jongin, are you being serious right now?” tears were brimming in his hazel brown eyes because of the question his boyfriend was asking him. Is he seriously asking him to get married without kneeling and giving him an engagement ring? How the ring looks like or how much it is priced doesn’t matter at all it just has to be a symbol right? Of their love and their intention to tie their lives together.   
“O-ofcourse Kyung, I am and I’m sorry I don’t have any ring right now.”   
“And you aren’t even kneeling! What kind of proposal is this Kim Jongin?” he replied. “But I love you and ofcourse I will marry you!” Kyung snaked his arms around Jongin’s neck and tiptoed to kiss him. “I love you Jongin. I really thought you forgot about our anniversary and here you just asked me to marry you. Happy anniversary babe.”   
He is overjoyed and he cannot explain how happy he is right now although Jongin has no ring to put on his finger, the ring doesn’t matter anymore. It could’ve been better if there was of course but their feelings matter more. He thought he was the only one certain in this relationship. The first time he saw Jongin he knows he is the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with and he never knew they feel the same.   
“Happy anniversary babe.” Jongin said and kissed him once on his forehead, once on his nose, once on each cheek and then his heart shaped lips. “I love you. Thank you for coming here today. I thought you aren’t going to come anymore.” He softly says and wiped the older’s tears. He stared at him with those eyes that sparkle and speak as he held Kyungsoo close to him.   
“Well, I really planned not to go because I was furious earlier for thinking you forgot this day but Baekhyun lectured about how I was being a bad boyfriend for not understanding you.” he honestly confessed. He hurriedly unpacked the food he brought and asked him to eat first before they start the play.  
Today has been the happiest day of Kyungsoo’s uneventful life. It feels so surreal and he still is on his high about everything. It replays again and again inside his head. Jongin asked him to marry him. Jongin just asked him to marry!   
“Babe?” they are lying on their shared bed, his head on Jongin’s lap while the latter is stroking his soft hair. He hummed in response and opened his eyes to look at Jongin. He is really perfect. Long lashes, chiselled jaw, fairly tanned skin. What did Kyungsoo do to deserve him? For sure he didn’t save the world in his past life but what did he do big in his past life to deserve a man as fine as his Kim Jongin?  
“I just wanted to say sorry. You know my proposal wasn’t an ideal one. No ring, no kneeling it was so, it looked like I didn’t even think properly about it. I just feel guilty that it wasn’t your dream proposal.” Kyungsoo sat down and levelled his eyes with Jongin’s. With his hands, he cupped Jongin’s cheeks reassuringly.   
“It’s okay and don’t feel guilty about your way of proposing. I only dream of us getting married and I don’t expect a grand proposal. It just has to be you asking me.” He smiled back. “You know what, you are tired. Let’s sleep and get rested.” Kyungsoo told him and crawled under the sheets and he followed.   
Life went on after that day; both of them planning their upcoming wedding. Everyday would be a day filled with love and happiness. Although it wouldn’t be avoided that they have a few misunderstandings but it never came to a point wherein they planned on cancelling the wedding. Those were petty fights that spiced up their relationship.   
They were happy and lived life supporting each other’s passion. Jongin continued his career in theatre while Kyungsoo strived hard auditioning in companies because he wanted to be an idol. Kyungsoo also works as a cook in a simple restaurant to support his expenses.   
Months passed by and they’ve saved up enough, the date was set for the wedding Kyungsoo long awaited.   
Jongin sat inside the coffee shop after he met with his stage director for the script, he was wearing thin white longsleeves partnered with light blue ripped jeans that hugs his torso really well. He shoud’ve gotten the script with the rest of the cast last night but he and Kyungsoo had something to attend to for the preparation of their wedding. It’s only a month away and Kyungsoo wanted it to be perfect for the both of them.   
It’s only a month away Jongin thought. He sat straight and sipped on his espresso while reading the script handed to him but he couldn’t concentrate. His thoughts kept flying back to the day he proposed to Kyungsoo. It really wasn’t an ideal proposal. No one would dream of that kind of proposal. Why did Kyungsoo accept it? Does he love him that much? He was feeling really guilty about it. It was accidental and he was only practicing the part of the play wherein he’ll ask the lead girl to marry. He didn’t expect to see Kyungsoo to suddenly appear and he was afraid to take it back and tell Kyungsoo that he was just practicing because first, he really forgot their anniversary. He wouldn’t have had remembered if Baekhyun didn’t text him saying that Kyungsoo was fuming mad and upset. Second is that, since Kyungsoo was mad and upset that day he didn’t want to take a risk and withdraw the proposal. He loves Kyungsoo and that is with no doubt. It’s just that he still isn’t ready for marriage and if he takes it back Kyungsoo would’ve broken up with him right then and there. The situation is so frustrating and he doesn’t know what to do. It’s just thirty days left and he still can’t seem to find the will and need to get married yet. He doesn’t want to disappoint and lose his fiancé too. Kyungsoo would get hysterical about this for sure and will leave him permanently. He was everywhere and he just can’t collect himself altogether. He was the one who put himself into this situation, he knows that but what does he do? He was scared. He was a coward who cannot admit his mistakes but can you blame him for getting scared? He knows he was wrong but all of that is because he doesn’t want to lose the love of his life. He feels like if he admits, Kyungsoo would leave him for his shortcomings, his stupidity, his being an asshole and everything he had done wrong. He is trying to make it up to him because he loves him but months passed and fuck it, fuck him because he thought he would be ready when the day of marriage comes but with one month left he still can’t feel it, the will and need to be married. It’s hard being in a situation where you don’t want to lose the person you love but at the same time you still aren’t ready to face the phase of being married. It is a life versus life decision and can he just not have a life? It is so hard to choose. He doesn’t want to choose. Either, he would lose. He messed his blonde locks in frustration and guilt.   
Jongin was staring blankly at the nothingness when his phone lit up and vibrated. 

Sehoeny  
+82 ** **** ****   
Hyung look at this. Someone just published a ridiculous WikiHow! Lmfao  
https://www.wikihow.com/how-to-unpropose-no-hard-feelings-100%-guaranteed

He immediately clicked on the link. If Sehun knew what he’s been facing right now or it’s merely a coincidence doesn’t really matter but he considers his buddy his savior. This is what he actually needed! 

How To Unpropose: No Hard Feelings! 100% Guaranteed   
You proposed to the person whom you thought you want to spend your lifetime with but realized you aren’t ready for the married life yet. Falling inlove was scary and having to propose was much scary but having to take back your proposal can make you want to pee on you pants. Do not worry! A nice planning will save you! No hard feelings! Just 100% guaranteed acceptance and understanding! 

1 – Take a deep breath and recalculate things. Do you really want to unpropose? You have to be sure about your decisions now. You’ve made a mistake once and it cannot go over and over again on the same issue.   
2 – Assess your partner. You know your partner’s personality. How do you think will she react if you take back the proposal? Would she be in rage? Would she run, cry, or something? Take that as your basis for how you will make your flow and speech.   
3 – Select a perfect place. It should be somewhere private so you can talk properly without expectators to gossip about you.   
4 – Select a perfect date and time. Consider the date and time. Do you both have something important upcoming? The time should be convenient for the both of you (to think through all that happened and cry or whatever). This should not affect your work and other aspects of life.   
5 – Plan your unproposal. What will you do? What will you say? How will you deal with all the possible outcomes?   
6 – Unpropose. Carefully explain to her all your points for taking back your proposal and make sure she understands. Make sure that at the end of it the breaking of engagement is a mutual decision from the both of you. 

Follow the following steps and it will sure be 100% no problem!   
Jongin convinced Kyung that they both take a seven day leave. He heaved an exasperating sigh as he waits for Kyungsoo to arrive. He was pacing back and forth inside their shared unit. He is ready, he thinks he is ready. He followed all that’s written in the WikiHow and he is sure everything will be fine. Didn’t the articled say it’s 100% guaranteed?   
He prepared a candlelight dinner in the terrace. The table was covered with white cloth skirted with a red one. Usually, Kyungsoo cooks for the both of them but tonight he tried his best to cook their dinner. He paired the well done steak he cooked with a bottle of the most expensive red wine he could afford. A small speaker was on the side, he wanted to dance with him. He made sure everything is in place. The speaker is working and the music is ready. He wanted to make Kyungsoo feel how special he is for him.   
Jongin covered Kyungsoo’s eyes as soon as the latter stepped foot inside.   
“Yah Jongin-ah!” Kyungsoo remarked holding the hands that covers his sight. “What is this?” He continued, lips curving into a smile.   
He led Kyungsoo to where his surprise is. Jongin witnessed how Kyungsoo’s eyes were filled with joy as soon as he saw everything. He wasted no time and assisted Kyungsoo to his seat. It was romantic, the city lights as their view, the candle light that is between them. The two of them staring at each others eyes with bliss, with eyes that speak of love they never needed to verbalize to feel.   
“What’s up with all these?” Kyungsoo asked out of the blue while they were swaying. They were hugging each other as their bodies moved to the beat of slow music. Jongin’s head was buried in his lover’s neck. He hummed as a response and looked at Kyung straight in the eyes.   
“I love you Kyung.” He started.   
“I know, I love you too.” He replied, smiling like an angel he never expected seeing in his entire life. He was shining. He was everything he wanted. He was his haven, his world, his galaxy, his universe. His round eyes would always speak to him words he won’t hear but always feels.   
“I love you, and babe, I want to be honest with you. Remember that night you said yes to me?” Kyungsoo nodded. “Kyung, I was --- I was just practicing for the play.” The music stopped, both could hear nothing. Jongin looked down, Kyung stared at him, anticipating for more, he stared straight at him blankly.   
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t proposing to you that day. I have no ring because I didn’t intend to ask you to marry.”   
“Stop.” Kyungsoo says sternly.   
“Please listen to me.” He held both of Kyung’s arms, pleading him to listen. His heart was hammering hard in his chest but he kept in mind what the article promised. After this, everything will be fine.   
“Listen to you say, that everything was a lie? Listen to you say you. Did not. Intend to. Marry. Me? You don’t wanna marry me because you do not love me.”   
“Do Kyungsoo, listen to me. I love you. But I am not ready to be married yet. And I hope you understand what I mean.”  
“You love me? Sure, go lie to yourself Jongin. We are basically living like a married couple and you tell me you aren’t ready to be married yet. Why don’t you just tell it straight to my face that you don’t love me? C’mon, if you love me why the hell don’t you wanna get married? Why? When we live under the same roof, sleep in the same room, have sex and all? Why?” Kyungsoo shouted.   
“Answer me.” Tears were pooling in his once happy orbs. He stood there infront of him with piercing stares. His voice was firm but his were begging of answers that would suffice and justify what Jongin was saying.  
“Kyung, I love you. You know that. I love you but I’m sorry I can’t marry you. I tried, I planned it with you. But with this very few time left, I cannot still feel the urge and need to be married. And it’s not because I do not love you. God knows how much I love you Kyung. I hope you understand me.” He explained. This is it. The final judgement.   
“I do not know anymore Jongin. I don’t know. Okay, let’s cancel the wedding.”   
Jongin felt relieved at what he heard and immediately hugged Kyungsoo tight. “Thank you baby.” He was happy and was smiling from ear to ear. 

“Let’s cancel the wedding and let’s break up.” Kyungsoo continued as he walked past him and headed to their shared bedroom. His smile dropped with his heart. He ran after him only to see Kyungsoo packing his stuffs.   
“Kyung please you do not have to leave.” He pleaded. Kyungsoo only looked at him and continued what he’s doing.   
“Kyung we are not breaking up.”  
“We just did.”   
“I did not even agree to that.”   
“You don’t have to. We’re over.” He followed Kyungsoo who was now dragging his luggage out of the unit. He held one of Kyungsoo’s arm and got the luggage from him. No, he is not going to let Kyungsoo go away. He is not leaving.   
“Kyungsoo please,” he was begging. Tears were welling from his eyes. “I love you.”   
“Quit lying and let me go. Let me go before I do something you wouldn’t like at all.” His voice was low, stiff and with finality. And he knew this side of Kyungsoo so well. Hell will break loose if he insists more so he let him go. Even if it was hard. Even if it hurt.   
Every step Kyungsoo took was heavy. Every step Kyungsoo took, Jongin found it hard to breathe. Tears slowly made its way from his eyes, dripping as he sees the love of his life fade away. He hates himself. Why was he so gullible? Why did he believe that unproposing can be successful? He should’ve known he will lose Kyung.   
Jongin sat behind the front door feeling empty, eyes bawling out from crying, he regrets all that he did. He can’t. He can’t without Kyung. He just wants Kyungsoo back.   
Kyungsoo sat on the sidewalks, feeling hurt, pained, lost and all those negative feelings he cannot explain. His stuffs all huddled beside him. He honestly does not know where to go. He just wanted to be numb and forget that their relationship even existed. Tears were flowing non stop and it annoys him so much.   
“Are you sure about this Kyung?” Baekhyun asked him. He just smiled at his bestfriend. He knows Baek is worried but he can manage.   
It has been four years, and Jongin spent his life in melancholy. There is not a day he comes home without hoping Kyungsoo was there to welcome him home, to hug him and to give him warmth. There is not a day that soju has not been his bestfriend. He realized that, he can adjust to the married life but he can never adjust to waking up everyday without Kyungsoo. He cannot adjust to the feeling of being empty, lost, pathetic and incomplete.   
“I’m sorry I know I was stupid. Just please come back Kyungsoo, I want you back and I need you back.” It was his everyday whim and yearning. And he knows it was close to impossible but still everytime and everyday he tries to search for Kyungsoo but he always failed. Truly you cannot find someone who doesn’t want to be found.   
The whole cast for the upcoming play are seated inside the rehearsing room waiting for the said international idol slash actor to arrive.   
“What is taking him so long? He’s acting like a V.I.P. even if he’s some big shot he still should respect the time of his workmates.” Jongin complained. They’ve been waiting for three hours already.   
“I’m sorry I’m late.” Said a blond haired guy wearing a face mask and a cap. “The flight got delayed.”   
“I know you’re a big shot in China Mr. D. O. but please be considerate with our time too.You could’ve perhaps informed us.” Jongin frankly said, annoyance evident in his voice.   
“Be considerare. Practice what you preach sir.” D.O. replied and then removed his cap and mask. “Hello! You may know me as D.O. but I am Do Kyungsoo! I’m sorry I’m late. I hope to be working well with you all.”   
Jongin’s jaw dropped, literally. His mouth was agape due to shock, surprise, euphoria and electrifying nervousness he was feeling.   
“K-kyung.”   
“You have a problem mister—uh what’s your name?”   
“It’s me Jongin.” He said absent-mindedly.   
“Oh, okay. So where were we?” D.O. or Kyungsoo as they know him well for, asked the group.   
“This is gonna be a very different play we’ve made. This is gonna be the first gay play our theatre will show. And we hope this is gonna be another successful one. Here are your scripts. Team building starts tomorrow and the week after we will start preparing.Thank you for saying yes to us D.O.” Their director instructed and after a few more things to arrange the whole team was dismissed.  
Out of all the time, he found Kyungsoo in theatre where all the shit started. He found him, missed him but he no longer sees Kyungsoo. It is D.O. He’s changed a lot and he doesn’t even recognize him or maybe he’s pretending not to recognize him. As the play progressed Jongin did his best to win Kyungsoo back but to no avail. Today is the day the play will be showing and still he hasn’t progressed or just as he thinks.   
‘This is one time big time. If he says no then I will have to let him go.”   
Falling action, the part wherein happy ending either starts or slips away for good. Jongin’s character was in the middle of the stage under the fake trees of Japan’s famous cherry blossom. He was nervous as Kyungsoo’s character came in. He immediately kissed him as it was part of the script and kneeled down.   
“Do Kyungsoo,”   
“Jongin what are you doing? You are supposed to say ‘Ayato’” Kyungsoo whispered. Everyone was whispering to each other, confused due to Jongin’s mistake.   
“No, I am supposed to say this. Do Kyungsoo. Stop pretending you don’t know me. I know I was stupid before. Immature and not thinking straight. And I regret that. Because that day you left I lost myself. That day you left you brought a huge part of me with you. I know have been a jerk to you. Forgive me Kyung, I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He sobbed.   
“And believe me or not, I’ve told you this so many times since you stepped foot back here in Korea. I love you. I will ask you this just one time. And this time I mean it. I planned it. And I am ready. It’s just yes or no. After this I will no longer bother you and respect your decision.”   
He was breathing heavily. His eyes were sweating as well as his palms. Heartbeat beating even louder than a booming drum. He could hear nothing. He was praying silently that this time he can set everything right.  
“Jongin stop this. I’m sorry every—“ Kyungsoo was cut off.   
“Kyungsoo, listen to me. I will respect your decision” One deep breath. He reached for his suit’s pocket and opened the box containing the ring he should’ve given long before. “I love you and I need you because I love you. W-will you marry me Do Kyungsoo? Will you give me a chance?” 

Right from where he is kneeling, he sure saw the glint in Kyungsoo's eyes. They look like embiciles crying in the middle of the stage and not a single person in the audience understand why their drama has reached the stage. 

"Please?" He said once more. Kyung was taking too long to answer and he was afraid it would be a no. 

Kyungsoo was crying and crying and was having a hard time to decide. Jongin hurt him a lot and it still hurts but he was also certain with one thing, 

"Yes Jongin, Yes."

Only Jongin can make him feel hurt and healed at the same time. Only Jongin can make him feel things other guys can't. And only Jongin will complete him. 

"I now pronounce you, husband and husband. Kim Jongin, you may now kiss your husband."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first ever all-English and first ever KaiSoo fic I ever wrote. I know I aint that good yet but I hope you like it.


End file.
